In the future, the virtual reality technology will become a new breakthrough for changing people's life style. Currently, how the virtual reality technology interacts with a target in the virtual world is a great challenge to the virtual reality technology, and therefore there is still a long way for the virtual reality technology to really enter the consumer market.